The Sisterhood
by Jennakilledthecat
Summary: Even though the Tesseract is gone, traces of the energy has been left and enhanced over the past two years, since the Battle of Manhattan. A new secret organization has arisen called the Sisterhood. And then there's the Avengers. Now they have to work with these people to keep the world safe and in order. SYOC!- Closed
1. Prologue!

_Somebody alert the authorities, I got criminal intent._

_Conspiracy to engage in lewd and indecent acts and events._

_I'mma wind it, grind it, oh my, I'mma say it again..._

_(Somebody alert the authorities, she's got criminal intent)_

_London, England_

Her brown hair flowed behind her like a cape of rich chocolate. Her matching eyes stared straight ahead. Just as she began walking up the interior steps of the Royal Opera House in London, she looked down casually at her shoes. When she fully past the steps she looked back up and saw him. She had to admit, the man could dress. At least... they didn't have to change his clothes for his casket.

He finally looked up and noticed her. Victor Montgomery, an enterprising anthropologist who isn't as honest as he appears. A smile slid across his face and he clapped motioning to her, "Ah! There she is! Charlotte, I want you to meet my partners, Adam Grigoris and Richard Mattison." His english accent, thick and bold, loud and strong. Charlotte walked up to the group of men and shook his hands with the two. Charlotte then turned to Victor just as he kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "I have something I want to show you this evening."

Demetria smiled slightly and turned back to the two men, "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I think that I'm going to have to take this man away from you." She mocked a british accent, so people could think that she was English, born and raised. It's worked for the past month. As Demetria and Victor walked away, he turned to her smiled, "It seems the dress was a smart choice. He looks remarkable on you."

True enough it was. She wore a silky burgundy, floor-length gown, that was backlace with a halter strap and deep neckline that shows a little cleavage. She wore black diamond jewelry: a glistening with the black diamond and silver with a matching ring and bracelet.

Demetria smiled and kissed Victors cheek just as they passed another camera, "Bravo. After all, I know how much you like being right."

Victor laughed, "And to think, you were going to wear black."

Demetria smirked, "I always thought black was my color."

Victor nodded, "And black suits you nicely. But burgundy brings out a certain richness in you."

"Flattery is like cologne water. It is to be smelt. Not swallowed."

Victor looked at her with a rather interesting look in his eye, "And you don't believe that burgundy silk suits you?"

Demetria smiled, "I believe it works perfectly. Like you said. But I've never been a fan of constant flattery."

Victor laughed and nodded, "That's obvious." Victor then led her to a door that said employees only. He typed in a code on a keypad and the door automatically opened. He then immediately walked inside and Demetria followed him. When they got inside the room, it looked like a simple storage room. The only thing weird about this room was it's extreme humidity and the dense air in here.

Demetria looked at him and raised her dark eyebrow, "You had to show me a storage room?"

Victor turned his back to her and laughed, "Oh my sweet Demetria. Your eyes are opened but you do not see. You hear but you do not listen. It is not the room I need to show you. It's what's in the room." Victor then turned on a light and shuffled some boxes around until Demetria saw a door in the floor. Victor pulled a lever and the door opened and produced a set of metal steps. Victor smiled and turned to Demetria, "After you."

Demetria's eyes snapped to you and they narrowed, "No. After you." When she spoke, she let her latin accent slip, not thinking.

Victor raised a brow at her and smirked, "You know, sometimes you can be this overly guarded person with a dangerous look in your eye. Some people learn that look. Some people are that look."

Demetria tried to loosen up a bit and she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but, I'm not going anywhere underground, not knowing what it is."

Victor smiled and nodded and was already climbing down the steps, "Are you coming or not princess?"

_Princess. _One of those stupid "terms-of-endearment" Victor always called Demetria by. Being a spy isn't easy. Demetria sighed and began climbing down the steps. It was difficult, yes, but she managed to get down there. The lower she got, the hotter it became. She completely down in the lower level, sweet was already dripping from her brow. When she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes.

"No..." She breathed harshly.

Victor was untying his tie with a crazy grin on his face. A strange blue light shone in his face as he walked up to the metal railing leaning on it. "This is it. My prize jewel. The very thing that's going to make me the most powerful thing ever to live in this world!" Demetria clicked something in her ring and the colored turned from black to red.

Demetria scowled but tried not to let it show in her voice, "What... do you... what is this?" Of course she knew what it was.

Victor turned to her, his sweat glistening on his face with the help of the blue light. Victor walked up to Demetria and cupped her soft cheeks, "This is what's going to make you my queen. This is the Tesseract."

Demetria stared at him, wide eyed. "The Tesseract...What are you talking about?"

Victor smiled, the blue light making his carrot colored hair take on a purple undertone. "You'll find out soon enough." He then grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then looked at her with a sinister look and unexpectedly backhanded her so hard that she flew back to a metal door. His strength was odd to even Demetria, a trained killer.

Her vision blurred and her cheek stung as she started tasting iron in her mouth. Victor started walking up to her and he scowled. He then grabbed her by the roots of her hair and she groaned in obvious pain. Victor frowned, "How do you feel?"

Demetria opened her eyes. Her gaze was dark and her eyes were nearly black she stared at him with a deadly gaze. Victor grinned creepily as she spoke dangerously low, "You want to know how I feel?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Demetria then took her knuckles and jabbed him in the throat. He released her hair and stumbled back holding his throat. Demetria caught her balance before she then took a needle from her stocking and stabbed him in his chest with it. Victor then quickly slid to the floor unconscious. Demetria scowled and took out the phone in her stocking as well. She dialled a number. On the other end of the phone she sighed and said, "This is King Cobra reporting in. We have a situation on hands."

**I bet you're looking for the forms. Well... GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Informational and Form!

**Hey, hey, hey! Here we have it! Your informational! This SYOC is kind of different because this has like, spots or roles that you guys could be and then think about that while making your form and also, I only want girls to do this form. You'll learn why. **

**Even though the Tesseract is gone, traces of the energy has been left and enhanced by human scientist over the past two years, since the Battle of Manhattan. Also, a new secret organization has arisen called the Sisterhood. The Sisterhood is- in a way- like SHIELD but this is a origination of maidens, for maidens by maidens. And now, their top Agents have to work with the Avengers to keep order in the world.**

**WARNING:**

**There WILL be romance. There WILL some mentioning of some indecency. There will be deaths and I do plan on having a tragic event happen. So, if you can't except that, please leave.**

**Roles:**

**Submit through PM only and the subject should be (For example) Demetria, (then your role!) Secret Agent. If you don't put your role, I wont except you. Period. I probably WON'T even LOOK at the form!**

**Because there aren't many roles, this isn't first come, first serve. So you're forms better be the shit! Also, as time goes on, I will DEFINITELY have more roles, so if you don't get picked for one of the Sisterhood roles, remember, this is only one organization. If this story goes well, it will definitely expand. Also, if you're a guy and eventually start liking this story, I will have something for you guys too!**

**The Heroes (You were all recommended and are over 20 and under 28)~**

The Sisterhood~

Role 1 (Assassin):

Role 2 (Assassin):

Role 3 (Hacker, Technician):

Role 4 (Secret Agent):

Role 5 (Information Broker):

**Forms:**

Name:

Codename:

Age:

Where are you from?:

Appearance (Take into consideration the characters and their roles!):

Personality (Give me at least three descriptive sentences):

Personal strength:

Personal Weakness:

Fatal Flaw:

How do you feel about dying?

Romance:

Plot twists (What would you like to see happen):

Extra's!:

Questions?:


	3. Chapter 1- Bad Girl

_Live fast, Die young: Bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, Die young: Bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, Die young: Bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, Die young: Bad girls do it well_

_My Chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the dashboard_

_My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the radio_

_Get back_

_Get down_

_Pull me closer if you think you hang_

_Hands up_

_Hands tied_

_Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang!_

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters_

Fury sat at the long table with his hands crossed on the table as the woman in front of him spoke. Fury narrowed his eye (since he only had one). "How can I know that you're telling the truth?"

The woman in front of him sighed, "Listen, Nick-"

"Fury." He said firmly. "Director Fury."

The woman nodded, "Alright. Director, you're only choice is to believe us. With all the evidence of our existence and you still don't believe me?"

Fury shook his head, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I can't wrap my head around the fact that the 'Sisterhood' has actually come to us for help."

"Director, this is a global threat on our hands."

"The Sisterhood has handled global threats before. Why come to us?"

The woman rolled her eyes and stood up from her chair. She walked to a window that looked out onto a the Atlantic ocean, and the many fish that were inhabited there. Currently, the Helicarrier was a submarine. Imagine the woman's delight to be underwater when she was in fact hydrophobic. But she knew she had to put all of that aside. She took the Sisterhood moto to heart. _Being a spy is not Fearlessness of Death but the Acceptance of our self demise. __  
_

She then turned to him and clasped her hands, "Sometimes the greatest lies we tell are to ourselves. Being apart of the Sisterhood to a lot of ladies means being completely independent of male superiority. Which is why a lot of our girls come from underprivileged backgrounds or strict homes."

Fury sat up straighter, "Your point being?"

"My point is, Director, that people will object to our present union but they will understand and follow this if they truly believe in the same cause I do and I know you do as well."

Fury frowned, "Wait. I didn't agree-"

"Agreeing is simply a word or a phrase that we say to define our decision. When really, even though words matter to an extreme extent, I need action. My girls need action. My superiors need action. And action is what I will give them."

Fury raised a brow, "Superiors?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "Yes. Now, all you need to do is accept the inevitable and take down this common threat together." Fury simply stared at her and she laughed, "Great. I will assemble my team and I hope you'll assemble yours."

Fury scowled, "My team?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Your team. Obviously this is something the Avengers need to help with. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd love to go back above the deep blue sea to prevent another Battle Manhattan."

Fury then stood up, "Now wait just a minute-"

"It was nice talking to you. This meeting was a great success and I look forward to our partnership. Gooday Director." The woman then walked out and began walking to the main entrance as people watched the three girls. King Cobra, or Demetria and Arachne, or Hotaru, were both smirking in humor.

Demetria smiled, "You know, you talk really fast Athena."

Athena was the girls codename. She shrugged, "Well, if you can't convince them, confuse them."

Hotaru nodded going serious, "So what are we going to do?"

Athena face contorted into a frown, "Well, first we need to assemble our team. A good one."

Hotaru took out a tablet and began typing things rapidly in, "I figured as much. I depicted some girls that are extremely talented in their field and some are kind of young and inexperience though, so bear with me. The first girl on our list is Ivory Walsh. Commonly known as the Vixen."

Demetria smirked, "ooh, I've read about her. Some Little Sisters call her Fun Girl."

"Well, she'll be fun and dangerous. Next we have Kristia Ayers or Foxfur."

Demetria smiled, "Love the name."

Athena nodded, "She's the one that told us about that nuclear power plant in Northern India."

Hotaru nodded, "Then we have Melody Harkness."

Athen smirked, "Ah, yes. The girl that built that lazer beam that almost cut down the Eiffel tower, how interesting."

Hotaru continued, "Then we have Rosalia Amaro."

Demetria raised a brow, "Who?"

Athena smirked, "Exactly. Assassin's aren't suppose to be known. Especially not by their government names."

Hotaru rolled her eyes slightly, "Good for her. Lastly, we have Cassandra Wright."

Athena and Demetria said, "Who?

Hotaru smirked, "Yeah, I've been keeping tabs on this girl for about a month now. That's how long she's been with us. Well, that's how long she's been out of training. The girls a master hacker. I know I'm an Information Broker, and I'm not going to repeat this because it's hard for me to say it now but she's got informational skills that we'll need. They'll help us. They'll help me."

Athena nodded, "Well, it seems you're maturing."

Demetria smirked and started feel the Helicarrier rise from the water, "But really guys? This team is going to be awesome. And this duo of organizations is going to be epic.

Athena nodded, "let's hope it's going to be more than epic..."

* * *

**Hello! And welcome to my first kind of introduction chapter! Ok, I actually have nothing to say, lol. I 'm just really happy to get this out and I'm really excited! So, i got this idea from my first to start putting song lyrics that I think related to the story or chapter in a way, so that's what the first part is. And it's also going to be songs that help me write this story and get into the mood. The song is called Bad Girls by MIA and the song from the Prologue was Criminal Intent by Robyn. If you have any song suggestions, PM me. In the Review, tell me what you guys thought for the little intro. I thought you guys finally deserved the first chapter after a long week of waiting of me planning and finalizing and all that not-so-fun stuff! But Review and have a good night! Or day since it's 12 am something where I am. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 2- Progress

_SHIELD Headquarters_

Natasha and Clint were both sitting at a glass table looking over a file for the mission. Really there were two files. One for the mission. One for the Sisterhood. Agent Hill was inside the room going over the files with the other two Agents.

Natasha looked up at Hill, "I hope you know it won't be easy to get some of our old teammates back. For example Stark and Banner."

Hill nodded, "I know. That's your pre-mission. Bring everyone back here and then we can contact the Sisterhood."

"I'm still confused on them. This whole time we were taught to believe they were terrorist.' Clint said.

Hill nodded, "For a long time, we thought they were terrorist. We still do. In a way. But nonetheless, you have your mission and I have my orders."

"Speaking of Fury, wont he have to take this up with the council?" Natasha asked.

Hill sighed, "Well, he's dealing with that right now."

* * *

"So you mean to tell us that an Organization we thought to be criminals are now our allies? I don't believe it." A councilman said.

"And besides, why would they contact you and not us." Says another.

Yes, they be the World Security Council, but they aren't very liked and they aren't the most wisest people: at least in Fury eyes.

"Look, I was skeptical myself. But every piece of information they're giving us is valid. When we look on our data's we notice that there is more tesseract energy in some parts of the world than there are in others." Fury explained, carefully.

"And how is it that they could possibly figure this out before you?" Asked another one.

Fury looked at them, "It seems that they might have better technology. They were able to track the Helicarrier down. They might be tracking the conversation." That's when all the council members stopped talking and Fury knew that this was the only time could really convince them. "Listen, I'm just as suspicious as you are. But I truly do believe that they want to work with us for the greater good. During the partnership, I have my men be on guard. I will make sure that we get as much information on their technology and on what they know."

That's when Council Member number one said, "And how do you intend to get your men? Thor is somewhere across the galaxy. Tony is somewhere in Malibu, refusing to put the Ironman suite back on. I think the only one's you're going to get are Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow."

Fury shook his head, "Yes, I will get them. But first, I have a plan on how to get to Thor and... Tony. But I think I'm going to need the help of the Sisterhood on that one."

* * *

_Brooklyn, New York- Cafe Deluxe~_

Steve was sitting in a Cafe, minding his own business. Ever since the Battle of Manhattan, it seems that more and more people were becoming accustomed to superheroes and Captain America was being celebrated. And the only place he received salvation was in coffee shops in the middle of the night and the only customers were middle aged people, teens that were outsiders and didn't like home or couples that didn't want to get caught by their parents. Nonetheless, it still allowed Steve some alone time. All he got was alone time.

As Steve was sitting at his booth at the bar, the waitress came up to him. Steve had been coming to the coffee shop long enough for him to know the five people that worked here. There Chuck, the owner, whom was also an old veteran from the Vietnam War. To Steve, the man was belligerent and for the most part, permanently scarred from the war. Then there's his daughter, Charlie, who's about 35 with four kids and three jobs. That's when her eldest comes in. Brienna, a 15 year old cheerleader who works here on the weekends, which is when they really get busy and Steve tried to steer clear of. Then you the actual employees that they hired, which were two sisters from Upstate, New York. Joanna was a 20 year old, who's a student at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Since her dorm was damaged during the battle, she moved with her sister, Joan, a 23 year old that works at an Art Gallery in Soho as the owners assistant.

Tonight, the two sisters were the only ones working. Joanna always seemed to be engulfed in her studies or her shaddy boyfriend, so Steve never really spoke to her besides the greetings and smalltalk. Joan approached Steve with an attentive smile on her face and said, "What are you drawing this time?"

Steve looked up, a little flushed. "Oh, nothing. Just drawing."

Joan nodded, "I know you're just drawing. What are you drawing specifically?"

Steve looked down at his picture and was a little bashful. Steve didn't want her to know what he was drawing simply because it would be embarrassing. Who would want someone to be sitting there, and drawing them? So Steve lied... even though it really didn't matter. "I'm just drawing more pictures of Stark Tower."

Joan giggled and shook her smiling, which made her deep dimples pop out, "If you keep doing that, Mr. Rogers, people are going to find out who you are." Joan then winked her green eye. Joan was also the only one that realized he was Captain. Even though she was blind, she had better sight than anyone else he knew.

Steve watched Joan walk away slowly, trying to be careful. Steve looked down at his glass and narrowed his eyes slightly. He then closed his sketch book and grabbed the glass of water, sipping it, "So when were you going to say something Clint?"

Clint smirked and slid into the seat next to Steve, "I was wondering when you were going to notice me."

Steve grunted and took another sip. Clint turned his head and watched Joan who talked with an older couple at a booth in the corner. The three people then began laughing at something. Clint smirked, "She's a keeper. Joan right? That's a mom name." Steve looked at Clint and was about to ask him what he wanted but Clint put the two files in front of him. After Steve eventually read them, he then looked up at Clint wide-eyed.

Clint nodded, "Yeah. I know. Fury needs you to report in as soon as possible. We already had someone stop by your apartment and get your essentials. We can go... now, actually."

Steve glanced in Joan's direction and hesitated a bit before he nodded. He was about to take out money to tip Joan but Clint already had the money out and ready. Steve stale faced Clint and looked at him. Clint laughed and shrugged standing up, "What? I told you we were prepared."

* * *

_Miami, Florida- A luxurious Penthouse Party~_

She connected the earpiece and turned it on. Her long and thick hair was curled and swept to one side to cover her ear. She then cleared her throat and mu,bed quietly, looking around, "Alright Melody, it's turned on. I'm inside the party. And Mr. Stark is in full view and I must that..." her eyes then lowered her gaze. "That ass..."

The earpiece then buzzed in her ear and a high pitched voice with a robotic undertone then spoke, "Ew. Stay focused."

The girl smiled and cracked her knuckled before she picked up her clutch, "Alright, Melodia. You're the _tecnico_."

The rolled her eyes, "My names Melody. Not Melodia. Just because your name is Rosalia, does not mean that you can add a I and A at the end of everyone's name."

Rosalia blinked, "Melodia is melody in Italian, so..."

Melody frowned, "Okay, whatever. Just remember. As soon as you get Mr. Stark out of the room, lead him into the back. Make sure he stays away from the windows at all time and do you remember how to use the electromagnetic sting ray, right?"

Rosalie had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't past get how fast Melody talked. So Rosalia simply said, "Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. Operation get Ironman back on track commences!"

Well, it would have commenced if the large, floor to ceiling windows of large penthouse suit that this party was taking place in hadn't shattered.

* * *

**Hey guys! OKay, I know, this should have been sooner but I was pretty busy this week and the past weekend. I'm a cheerleader at my school and we've won like the past, I don't know how many games and yeah. Anyways, here it is. I couldn't really find a song that fit this chapter- plus I didn't have the time- so I'm sorry about that, if you even care. I'm trying to move along the plot of the story while also give off as much detail as I can without being stagnant and in the same spot forever. So bear with me. I HOPE I can get the next chapter out by Sunday. Mid to late Saturday. I'd love to get it out tomorrow but please people, bear with me. I hope everyone had an awesome thanksgiving, i know I did. And I hope you guys have an even better Black Friday. I probably wont XD Bye!**


	5. Chapter 3- Bad News

_Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather_

_Another road block in our way_

_But if we go, we go together_

_Our hands are tied here if we stay_

_Oh, we said our dreams will carry us_

_And if they don't fly, we will run_

_Now we push right past to find out_

_Oh, how to win what they all lost_

_(oh ah, oh ah) We know now, we want more_

_(oh ah, oh ah) A life worth fighting for..._

* * *

_John F. Kennedy International Airport_

Bruce looked around, "Are we sure that this is a good idea? I mean... my being here. Around a bunch of girls that we know little to nothing about."

"We know a little about them." Natasha said buckling herself on the plane.

That's when Clint added, "We know enough."

Bruce and Natasha turned in their seats to see Clint and Steve boarding the plane. Steve looked at Bruce and smiled, "Hey there. Long time no see."

Bruce nodded and smiled slightly, "Yeah. And here we are. Being dragged back into battle."

Natasha then said, "Hey!" The doors to the plane closed and two women came out from the front. The women were flight attendants. They had pleasant smiles and pleasant look on their faces but their postures meant business. The fact that they weren't dressed in black spandex with SHIELD logos on their chest indicated that this plane belongs to the Sisterhood. The flight attendants were actually dressed in white pencil skirts and white blouses.

One of the flight attendants walked to the seats and smiled, "Is there anything I could help you all with? Beverages? Snacks? Magazines?"

Steve shook his head, "No thank you." Bruce shook his head and looked out his window uneasily and Clint and Natasha simply looked around the private jet that decorated rather modernly with dark woods, beige, browns and creams with few green plants. And there were actually some abstract black, grey and white paintings around that Steve thought were actually kind of interesting. The flight attendant walked away while the other one was hooking up the technology just in case they got bored with just sitting there.

Steve turned to Natasha and Clint, "Why aren't using one of SHIELD's jets?"

Natasha simply said, "Because we're not going to SHIELD."

Bruce then joined into the conversation, "Then where are we going if not SHIELD?"

Natasha sighed, "We don't know."

Steve scowled, "You don't know?"

"We know that we're going to their headquarters. Where is it located? We don't know." Clint said.

"You guys didn't think this was kind of risky?" Steve asked a little aggressively.

"Well Steve, if you don't mind me being a little informal, you should be pretty used to doing risky things. I do applaud your efforts during the battle of Manhattan and I'm sorry that me and my sisters were not able to be of much use." The four of them then turned their heads to a plasma screen with a very attractive woman there. Actually there were three women there but only one was sitting and the two girls was standing up. One girl had asian features, burgundy hair and an athletic but lean build. The other girl was a bit more... voluptuous in physic with bigger breast, tanner skin and dark chocolate hair that matched her eyes. Although all girls looked at bit more on the stiff and business side, the one in the middle was so stiff, she'd break in half if touched. Her face was completely serious and stoic. She had dark brown skin and black curly hair that seemed to match her eyes, which were big black pits that seemed to bore into souls as they hovered over high cheek bones.

She smiled, which seemed sinister to Steve due to her sharp feature and the look in her eyes, "It seems that I have everyones attention. Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America and the Hulk... please call me Athena. I'm sure you've been debriefed but... you all probably still very confused."

Steve straightened, "Are you the leader of the Sisterhood?"

Athena shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"Where is this plain going?" Bruce asked staring the woman wide-eyed, both in adiration but also mostly uncertainty.

She then said, "Forgive me. This plain is currently going to the Sahara desert. There, you will go to a unknown city in the middle of desert where you and the rest of your team will be staying. Unfortunately, this is not our head-quarters. But, in order to make if up to SHEILD, as well as the avengers, this town is right above our Southern Training for our Little Sisters. That's all I can tell for you know. I'm sorry."

Steve frowned, "Wait! Did you say _above_ a training camp?"

"And your southern training camp?" Natasha added.

Athena smirked, "Have fun. And don't wander."

* * *

_London, England_

"There are things out there in the universe, things that we are not prepared to stand up to. Things that want to destroy our world. Our world! The world that we, as human being have tried to perfect for thousands of years!" The crowds chanted and the guy on the stand was pumped. "Now, there are people out there like Iron Man and Captain America that were allowed to evolve. But why not us? We have every right to evolve. We have every right to seek evolution. But the government won't let." He then got quieter and sighed. The rowdy crowd then quieted down themselves. "We need to take matters our own hands. If you want to make a difference. You're prepared to give your life for the future of humanity, then you'll where to find me. Because I'll make a difference. I'll take a life worth fighting for. And I'll fight for it! I'll for my sister, for my loved ones, for your!" The crowd then started back again and began to chant something to him.

After about thirty of chanting, they allowed him to get down and go back to his seat. After that, he then walked over to his sister pushing light brown hair out of his eyes. As he looked at his sister, she handed him a beer and smiled. They opened them and clanked their bottled together.

She then laughed, "Good job. You've really fired them up tonight."

He shrugged, "Oh well, it's for our father, after all."

"I always knew that that _Demetria _was no good. I still can't believe he told someone when we didn't even have our subjects yet."

"Father thought he was in love. That's the power of women."

His sister smirked, "Do you know where he is?"

He shook his head, "Everyone's still searching. Wherever they got him, the tracker can't find him." They were silent for a moment and then he looked at her, "Do you still have your powers?"

The girl grinned. For a moment, the air around her began to shift and then, she suddenly wasn't there. His eye's widened and looked around before seeing she was outside the warehouse.

* * *

**Hey! Omg, it's been like two weeks since I updated this and it feels like it's been forever. lol, but I'm sorry guys. I'm a cheerleader and they have practice like everyday -_- I think I'm going to ditch all of them next week because they're stressing me out. Even on weekends! lol, anyways, I'm sorry guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this little filler/teaser. And I'll try to update a little more fluently. Again, sorry guys :D**

**Love you's~**


	6. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**~Okay, first I would just like to say that I am so sorry guys. My plan was to have a chapter out on tuesday, then another one today BUT for the past two days, I have not been able to get on Fanfiction AT ALL! So, what I've been trying to do is write on other functions and stuff and I only got one chapter half way done because my computer crashed because I was downloading two things at once (I still don't know what the second one was) plus I was writing for my there story as well and UGH! I'm just too upset words can't even BEGIN to explain.**

**So, hopefully, I an get something out. If not today, I PROMISE tomorrow! (if they let me get on). So, I just wanted to let you guys know that!**

**Bye and have a super, amazing day! :)**


End file.
